Natalie Evans
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Alias="Ela" |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Brelyan |Born=September 23, 40 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Green |Hair=Brunette |Height=5'2" |Weight=130 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Scholar |Occupation2=Field Researcher |Years Active=64 AE - Present |Political Party=Reformation Party |Religion=Neutrality (Belief) Neutrality }} Natalie "Ela" Evans was an Akarvian scholar, historian, researcher, record-keeper, and special agent most notably associated with the Special Agents Network of Akarv. She is believed to possess the highest level intellect in all of Akarv, and ranks as one of the smartest individuals in New Voldrania. Personal History Early Life Natalie was born on September 23, 40 AE in the city of Taylen in Voldrania to a relatively poor family. Her family very quickly realized that she was incredibly intelligent, muttering her first words within a few months. By five years old she could efficiently read, write, and had even begun speaking a second language. It was clear that the school system in Taylen was ineffective for Natalie's rapidly growing intellect, and so her family pooled what money they had and moved to Alred, where she was given the chance to advance into higher schooling far sooner than expected. By age twelve Natalie had finished subjects meant for students at the end of their second tier schooling. However, the public universities locked themselves in debate on whether or not to accept a twelve year old, and her family could not afford entrance into a private university. So Natalie buried herself in books, absorbing as much information as possible. More than just her intelligence, she displayed a remarkable ability to recall information, demonstrating her photographic memory. In 53 AE her father died in a workplace accident. Her mother struggled to cope, turning to substance abuse to get through the day. Natalie grew increasingly distant from her mother during this time, and with no siblings or lasting friends, she kept to her books. At age sixteen she was finally accepted into a public Akarvian University, with a scholarship that would provide her with housing and necessary materials included. She moved out soon after, leaving her mother to her own vices. She regret leaving her mother behind, but her "bloodlust" for information drove her forwards. Her mother died two years later, in 58 AE. Her mothers death only pushed Natalie deeper into her studies, masking the pain with information. She continued to seclude herself from her peers while simultaneously acing her university courses. After three years she had earned her degree, with majors in History, Language, and Otherworldly studies, with a minor in archaeological studies. She continued taking more courses for pleasure, but by this point the ongoing Nether Conspiracy had reached its climax, and in 60 AE Natalie was forced into retreat along with the rest of Akarv. The journey to New Voldrania was difficult for Natalie, she was alone for most of the voyage. She had neglected any friendships she had made during her time at the university, and had likely wound up on a separate ship anyway. She often drove away those she tried to hold a conversation with on the voyage because she was typically awkward, or went on about something she had learned that either bored or confused others. Towards the end of the voyage she met and befriended Graz Eldar, the leader in Akarv's makeshift Presidential race. A fairly intelligent man himself, Eldar was able to hold a conversation with Natalie, and kept in touch even after winning the Presidency and arriving in New Voldrania. Her newfound friendship with the President of Akarv led Natalie into a position as one of his advisors, helping him make educated decisions on important reformation efforts. Using her remarkable memory, Natalie was able to help Eldar as almost a secretary as well as an informant. As Akarv slowly began to settle her work with the President began to transition towards the former, a job she was unsatisfied with. To her surprise, Eldar agreed that her skills were not being put to their best use, and the two of them, along with warriors Tony Slaver and Patti Teel, drafted the formation of the Special Agents Network of Akarv. "SANA", as they called it, was intended to be an organization of highly skilled warriors, infiltrators, scholars, and explorers that could act on Akarv's behalf in their new world. In 64 AE SANA was officially formed, with Natalie serving as one of its primary members. SANA With tensions quickly escalating between EVAIN and the Western Accord, SANA spent much of its early days working both to keep an eye on their possible enemies and to lend aid to their new allies in whatever form required. For her part, Natalie spent most of her time in Krolesk and Llysos studying what they knew about Keepers, Void Lurkers, and Magic. While she never learned how to access magical energies she did come to understand the basic mystic energies surrounding them, helping Akarv better understand how to fight the Jaden should war break out. This, in turn, helped Akarv as it assisted Krolesk'Kan Rodesk Navor overthrow the corrupt Keeper king of Krolesk. For the first time in her life Natalie felt as if she was in the right place. She had earned the respect of the President and his administration and her peers within SANA. She formed her first lasting friendships with SANA's co-founders, Tony Slaver and Patti Teel. With a renewed passion and eagerness she helped lead SANA to a position as one of the worlds most respected agencies. After political drama in Krolesk subsided Natalie began visiting the nation more often, studying their collection of knowledge concerning other worldly beings, a subject Krolesk was considered to have been an expert in. After years of study abroad and work in SANA, Natalie was approached by Akarv's new President Sarah Nass to partake on an expedition back to Voldrania in early 69 AE. After hesitant consideration she joined the expedition, and was even appointed as the leader of Akarv's presence. The voyage back was significantly shorter than the evacuation, but the explorers ultimately spent only a couple days there. They had found it shattered, burnt, and completely uninhabitable. They did, however, discover a bunker that implicated Adam Akarvon as a member of the Cult of Inversion. There were two other works written in other languages, which would later be translated in New Voldrania. In 69 AE Akarv was approached by Krolesk'kan archaeologists requesting their aid in uncovering the Trikash ruins. President Sarah Nass assigned SANA as military and academic advisors, with Natalie serving as Akarv's leading researcher in the region. Over the next few years Natalie would partake in several expeditions into the ruins themselves, acting as one of the few field researchers present. During this time the combatants in SANA gave her brief combat lessons, giving her the basic skills to defend herself if necessary. But as the expeditions went on so to did the new Nether Conspiracy, and SANA co-founder Tony Slaver was determined to be in league with the Netherans. Natalie came to Slavers defense fiercely, but by that point he had already gone underground. She was shattered, she couldn't comprehend Slaver being involved with the Nether Conspirators or the Void Devourer. This apparent betrayal of trust caused her to again hide herself behind her work. She participated less in official SANA affairs and instead spent almost all of her time at the Trikash ruins, learning everything that she could. Then the Monitor revealed himself to the world in 70 AE, providing a translation for one of the mysterious books Natalie had helped discover in Voldrania. It revealed information about the Inversion, and later even suggested that Slaver had been a member of this "Cult of Inversion", much like Adam Akarvon. So Natalie studied everything she could on this cult, a body of information restricted to rumor and legend. In 74 AE, when the Nether War broke out, the idea that Slaver was in league with the Inversion, not the Devourer, was confirmed, offering her only a little relief. Natalie had little time to comprehend anything during the Nether War, as then President Herwall brought her and other key members of SANA into close conversation with the government and ranking military officials in an effort to coordinate a counter assault. These meetings were as chaotic as the state of the world, and it often fell onto Natalie alone to make sense of everything that had happened during them. While stressful she thrived under the pressure, and took on a position as advisor and coordinator. Using contacts she had developed during her time abroad she began gathering information on the invading Nether Creatures; where they were in force, where they weren't, how they moved, fought, and even how they lost. With Natalie's counsel the military was able to formulate strategies that effectively held off the Netheric Forces. Once things has calmed general Dakota Peerk advanced with her plans for the ANRT alliance, relieving much of the stress that had fallen to Natalie. For the remainder of the Nether War Natalie continued to serve as an advisor, but with increasingly less frequency. She gradually transitioned back to a major role in SANA, and when the Nether War ended in 76 AE she was honored as a hero. Despite their now world renown, SANA's relevance in Akarv began to diminish. The years of Nether Conspiracy were over, and the nations of the Western Accord had long since succumbed to their own political drama and instability, eliminating any chance of war. The organization continued to serve as international agents for the nation, but less and less frequently. Natalie primarily served as Akarv's expert on the Trikash, Keepers, and other supernatural entities during this time, even teaching a course on the subject at Barnora University from 84 AE to 89 AE. And so the pattern continued of international travel and study, Natalie remaining SANA's most active members. But at this point new information coming out of the Trikash ruins had diminished, and she had grown increasingly bored as her "use" to her nation appeared to diminish. This changed dramatically in an instant when, in 94 AE, Natalie was among those in the Citadel to be captured and held hostage by the Monitor's Invading forces. Completely powerless to fight back against the once benign Monitor, Natalie and the rest of Akarv were forced to submit. For the next couple weeks Natalie was held in the Citadel, and though while she was effectively behind held prisoner the guards seemed to leave her alone more than the other SANA members and diplomats also present. At the end of the second week all the Citadel prisoners were liberated by a team of international vigilantes who had escaped capture in Krolesk. They all escaped the Citadel and fled to a safe house beneath the Khan Mansion where they plotted their next move. In a meeting marked by chaos, fear, and far too many voices, Natalie rose to leadership behind Akarvian Major Henry Khan. The two of them were able to establish order in the ragtag bunch of diplomats and soldiers, and together they were able to come up with a plan to counter the Monitor Invasion. While the more skilled soldiers set off to seize the Monitor's Superweapon, Natalie joined a smaller reconnaissance team that returned to Alred City with the intent of investigating a lead obtained from a captured Monitor Agent. The team progressively discovered more information about this agent, ultimately discovering a portal underneath his home. Using the portal led the crew directly to the Monitor's personal chambers. The combatants were ready to fight, but respected Natalie's approached of speaking with him, of trying to reason with him. Ultimately her attempts at reasoning with him failed, despite his apparent respect of her. In a dramatic display the window of his chambers smashed open and he was extracted by his command ship, leaving with the intent of retaking his superweapon. With the Monitor gone those present searched his chambers, discovering evidence that a second super weapon existed that was poised to destroy to Old World. While the combatants utilized the teleportation device to assault this second weapon, Natalie used it to reach the superweapon and warn her allies who now had complete control. This warning allowed the strike teams to intercept the Monitor's Ship, but as it approached Natalie helped those remaining make the decision to fire the weapon directly at the ship. While it missed the force of the blast knocked the ship off course, forcing the Monitor's pod into retreat. The Monitor had been beaten, but SANA field leader and close friend to Natalie Patti Teel was killed on this ship by Tougur Vazen, the Monitor's right hand. Natalie, along with everyone else associated with the Monitor's downfall, were held as heroes around the world. Against all odds they had thwarted a plot centuries in the making. But the victory was bittersweet for Natalie, she had lost her oldest and closest friend in the battle. This tragedy forced her to evaluate her life, her future, and her role in Akarv and in SANA. In 95 AE Natalie helped the government reached the decision to disband SANA, speaking as its now only living founding member. The intent was to reform SANA into a new organization better suited for the new threats of the world, but Natalie had determined she would not be a part of it. With the discovery of the Monitor's Archives soon after she decided she would dedicate her time and skills to uncovering the secrets locked away there. Skills & Abilities *High Level Intellect: Natalie is considered one of the smartest individuals in New Voldrania, and the smartest in Akarv. Her photographic memory allows her to recall most information she's learned, and she can process and respond to new information faster than most of her peers. *Photographic Memory: While she is incapable of remember every detail of her life, Natalie has demonstrated that she has a very potent memory, able to recall tiny details learned years prior. Not only does this allow her to apply her knowledge practically with ease, it allows her to quickly pick up new skills and manage large projects efficiently. *Basic Combat Skills: She would never be able to win a fight with a trained soldier, but Natalie was taught basic self defense skills during her time in SANA. *Skilled linguist: Natalie's excellent memory allows her to pick up a new language more easily than most, and as such can speak multiple languages and was often called upon to act as a translator. *Organizational Skills: Natalie is characteristically organized, allowing her to ensure anything she's associated with operates with maximum efficiency. This has aided her during her research in the Trikash ruins and Monitor's Archives. *Historian: With History being one of her educational majors, Natalie is well versed in Voldranian and Old World history, with a later focus on New Voldranian and Trikash history. *Supernatural Knowledge: While not capable of accessing mystic energy, Natalie has spent years studying magic, realms, supernatural beings, and other worldly species. She is one of the leading experts in Akarv on these subjects. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Scholars